Five Nights at Freddy's: Five Nights in Pirate Cove
by FemaleFoxyofPirateCove
Summary: Raven is the newest animatronic at 'Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner'. She was kept in the hall just for show, mostly because she was almost decayed and very unpleasant to look at. Foxy was alone in 'Pirate Cove' that one part of the diner was out of order. Until Foxy tripped over Raven's half decayed tail. ((Read More to Find Out :3 )) ((Credit goes out to whoever created FNAF))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hallway Accidents

Foxy had been in Pirate Cove since 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' had opened. He was lonely in Pirate Cove, Bonnie had Chica, and so on. Because Pirate Cove was shut down, children nor adults went back to Pirate Cove, not even for just a chance for the employees to sneak a break.

~*A Couple of Hours Later*~

Foxy sat in Pirate Cove, the usual for him, he didn't feel like going with the other animatronics to go terrorize the new guards, instead he just stared at his 'Out of Order' sign and sighed heavily. He heard rumors about a new animatronic in the building, But he heard it was a female, which was very unusual because much of the animatronics are males. Foxy felt a bit uncomfortable being under the same roof with an animatronic he didn't know what she looked liked or what kind of animatronic she was. Foxy felt determined to befriend her for some odd reason, just to have a friend around him when he got bored or lonely.

~*Scene Break*~

Raven was the newest animatronic there at 'Freddy Fazbear's' she was a bit lonely, as she was kept in the hallway just for show. She was an animatronic snow leopard with one lost ear covering, lost most of her outer coverings, loose wires and dragon-like wings with looser wires. While she heard electro footsteps coming down the hall. Little did she know that it was the 'Captain of Pirate Cove'. Raven stood her ground and tucked her medium sized wings to her side as she let her wire-tangled tail hit the ground. Foxy walked down the hall, only to be tripped. Raven gasped and tried to help him up. "I'm so sorry!'' the she-cat squeaked. "I-I have no control over my tail, I tried to pull it back! Honest!" Raven quickly apologized, she didn't want any animatronic to be angry at her on her first night there. Foxy gave her a soft smile. "It's alright, accidents happen.." he said softly as he helped her up. "Name's Foxy, what's yours.." he asked hesitantly. Raven smiled and replied, "My name is Raven.." she spoke lowly as she rubbed her scarred paw. "It's a very nice name mate.." Foxy smiled, looking at his hook. "I'm guessing you're from Pirate Cove?.." Raven asked. Foxy nodded. "Yes, I've been very lonely.." he frowned. Raven frowned. "So have I, I've just been standing in this hallway just for show..like a piece of shit.." Raven spat. Foxy nodded once more. "I know the feeling.." he looked back at the empty and dark hallway. "We should hang more Foxy." Raven smiled with one fang hanging from her top lip. Foxy nodded. "Agreed!" Foxy said excitedly. Raven nodded. "See you tomorrow night Foxy?" she asked. Foxy nodded once and lifted up his hook. "You can count on it matey~" Foxy grinned as he shined his hook at her. Raven chuckled as she walked down the hallway to go scare the new guard on duty. Foxy watched as she left, then he went back to Pirate Cove, now having a friend to speak with, he felt he wouldn't be lonely any longer.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Truth Hurts.

Raven leaned against the hallway door as she waited for Foxy, the animatronic pirate fox that she had befriended the first night she was over there. So far she had just met one animatronic so far, which was Foxy. Raven was curious about the others, Foxy had told her about three more animatronics in the diner. He told her to never cross paths with Bonnie, an animatronic bunny who usually is on the stage along with Chica and Freddy. Even though Raven loved to scare the living hell out of the night guard, she liked to spend time with Foxy even more. Raven felt in her gut that she was developing a slight crush on the pirate fox. Even though Raven was originally the Diner's DJ, she was placed in Pirate Cove with Foxy years after the first accident happened, which caused Pirate Cove to shut down. Raven kept asking Foxy why Pirate Cove shut down, but he wouldn't tell her why. So, wanting an answer she turned to Bonnie, one of the main animatronics besides Freddy and Foxy.

*Scene Break*

After another Night with Foxy in Pirate Cove, Raven went to find Bonnie to try and get answers. Bonnie was on the stage sitting down as the other two animatronics were trying to scare the hell out of the night guard. Raven slightly nudged the animatronic bunny with her tail. Bonnie turned to the animatronic snow leopard. "Hello DJ" Bonnie teased her. Raven rolled her eyes. "Ha, Ha..very funny..". Bonnie looked at her, "What do ye need lass?" Bonnie asked her, trying to sound a bit like Foxy. "You know I want answers Bonnie.." Raven crossed her arms. Bonnie nodded, "Lemme guess.. you want to know how Pirate Cove shut down, but Foxy will not tell ye?.." Raven nodded slightly. Bonnie nodded. "We never talk about it though.." Bonnie frowned. Chica burst in through the backstage door. "It's called 'The Bite of '87" she spoke simply. "And that means what Chica?" Raven asked. Chica asked Raven to sit as both Bonnie and Chica started to tell the story of 'The Bite of '87"

**Flashback**

"Hey kids! Head on down to the Pirate Cove! Because the show's about to start, it's out good 'ole pal Foxy!" Freddy spoke into the microphone. "Foxy?.. I know he's around here somewhere.." Foxy was backstage, not wanting to go in front of the children and do the pirate impression which he really hated. "Foxy!" Freddy and the other animatronics kept calling out his name. After a few minutes Foxy appeared on stage with Freddy. "Yargh Matey! Welcome to the Pirate's Cove! Freddy best be getting' back to the stage or I must force him to walk the plank!" Foxy smirked as he shined his hook in the direct light. Freddy chuckled, "Have fun kids! And remember, have fun!" Foxy turned his head as Freddy left. "Remember all ye land lubbers! Be safe when exploring Pirate's Cove, or I must force ye to walk the plank!" Foxy chuckled as he moved around the stage. There was a certain seven year old girl getting particularly close to Foxy, wanting to touch him. Foxy kept on speaking as the little girl climbed up on the stage in front of Foxy. "Look mom, this fox is weird!" she grinned. "Little girl, you shouldn't get that close to Foxy.." The security guard warned the girl. The girl refused to listen as she was only one foot from Foxy's mouth. "Look at it's funny mouth, it's so stupid-looking!" The girl laughed, which was abrupted by a chomping sound and a thud. The diner was filled with screams and shrieks. Foxy's mouth was covered with blood and flesh. Freddy and the other animatronics were looking straight at Foxy. "Get Foxy off the stage and close up Pirate Cove!" One guard yelled.

*End of Flashback*

Raven leaned against the wall. "Wow, I never knew…" she lowered her half decayed ears. Chica nodded., "Foxy used to hang with Bonnie a whole lot, until that day.. he's never been the same since" Bonnie frowned, "He used to be so energetic.." Raven exhaled, "He may still be.. I can talk him into going places other than Pirate's Cove and the East Hallway!" she grinned. Freddy stayed silent for a minute. "He does have a liking to you.. you can try.." he said.

As Raven left the dining hall, she went straight to her old station, loving how whenever she was working all the music, she would laugh at Foxy's pirate impression.~

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bad Romance (Note: I was listening to 'Bad Romance' while writing this XD)

After a few days of being in the Diner, Chica started to get jealous of Raven being 'friends' with Foxy. Chica secretly had a crush on Foxy, and had been trying to get him to notice her. Chica had secretly been watching Raven and Foxy on the camera system. Chica growled every time she saw them together. Raven knew that Chica had 'feelings' for the pirate fox, but she also had a light crush on Foxy. Foxy knew that Chica had a crush on him, he never had feelings for her but instead he tried to be nice to her.

"Hey lass?" Foxy called out to Raven in attempt to get her attention

"Yeah?" Raven replied, turning herself towards him.

"Has ye noticed somethin' off about Chica?" Foxy asked her, leaning against the wall.

Raven shook her head as she also leaned against the wall. "No, why.." she said in reply.

Foxy looked at the cam, then back at the snow leopard standing in front of him. "The lass seems a bit more aggressive than usual.."

Raven nodded in agreement, "I've noticed, she's been givin' me certain looks.." she bit her lip.

Foxy nodded at her, "I know why lassie."

Raven perked her ears. "Why?"

Foxy motioned her to come close. "The lassie's been crushin' on the captian.."

Raven stepped back, "Esh, she must have it bad for ya then captain.''

Foxy looked at his hook then looked back at the former DJ. "I found out by talkin' to le lass Bonnie."

Raven nodded. "Talk about Love Triangle…" she chuckled.

Foxy tilted his head. "What love triangle lass?"

Raven froze. 'Nice move Raven…' she thought to herself.

Foxy nudged her shoulder playfully. "I'm just teasin' ye lassie~''

Raven blushed lightly. "Very funny lad.."

Foxy smiled. "Nice comeback lassie" he spoke as he left to go back to Pirate's Cove.

Of course, as he now normal routine, Chica was watching Raven and Foxy talking. She had grown very negative feelings for Raven, she wanted to tear her insides out and kill her. Mostly because Chica missed being praised and played with by Captain Foxy. Whenever Raven was alone, Chica planned just to find her and kill her..~

*Hours Later*

Chica had caught Raven backstage, where there was no surveillance and decided to have a small 'talk' with her.

"Hello DJ.." Chica called out to Raven.

"Hello…" Raven slightly smiled to her.

Chica smirked to herself and walked towards her. "How are ya?.."

"Um..good..I really should get to Pirate Cove.." Raven started to walked away.

Chica grasped her shoulder tightly. "Why are ye goin' to Pirate Cove?~"

Raven gasped a bit, "Chica, I know why you're after me.. you just want Foxy for yourself!"

Chica hit her, "Shut up.. how the hell.!"

Raven jerked her arm away from her. "Foxy told me!"

Chica suddenly pinned Raven against the wall, "I don't belive that lassie~."

Foxy was in Pirate Cove when he heard a distant scream. He instantly jumped up as he met Freddy and Bonnie where the dining hall was.

"Did ye all hear that?!" Foxy asked, panicking.

Bonnie nodded. "Sounds like Chica!"

Freddy broke in, "That was not Chica, it was Raven!"

All three animatronics ran backstage to find Chica beating Raven on the ground, using a wooden beam to hurt her.

"Get offa her!" Foxy yelled as Bonnie got Chica off of Raven.

"What were you thinking?!" Freddy asked her.

"None of your business Fazbear!" Chica hissed.

Foxy helped Raven up, "What were ye thinkin' lass?"

Raven shuddered as she staggered to get up.

Chica got loose of Bonnie's grip as she lunged at Raven.

Foxy blocked Chica's hit and growled slightly. "Touch 'er again lass and see what happens!"

Chica hissed and stormed out of the room.

Raven leaned against the wall, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine.." she smiled softly.

Foxy picked her up bridal style. "No you're not lass, stay with me in the Cove until you're better.

Raven shook her head. "No, I'll just cause you more trouble."

Foxy began carrying her to Pirate Cove, "You'll be no trouble lass." He gave her a small nuzzle.

Raven blushed and nuzzled back. "Okay, If ya say so.." she smiled.

Foxy set her down near the back of the Cove. "If the lass shall touch you, she's gonna have hell ta pay!"

Raven wrapped her tail around Foxy's, "Thanks Cap'n~" she purred, burying her face into his chest.

Foxy blushed and smiled, giving Raven a swift kiss on the cheek.


	4. AN ((Author's Note))

**A/N**

Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for all the favs, follows and one review so far! :)

You guys are the best! I'm almost done with chapter four, so it will be up probably tomorrow or so! Once again I'm open to ideas, etc! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story! :)

~FemaleFoxyofPirateCove


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Conference (Thank you guys for the favs and views! )

Foxy hadn't slept since Chica beat Raven up backstage, even though he was furious he didn't want revenge. Only if Chica touched her or went near to Pirate Cove. Raven laid against the wall, supported by torn curtains and Foxy's old pirate hat. Raven mostly slept while Freddy tried buffing her scratches and fixung her loose wires. Foxy sat in front of the 'Out of Order' sign, which he hated to look at but faced the music, Raven's voice that is.

*Hours Later*

It was six A.M and Foxy went back with Raven just to lay with her, until Bonnie called Foxy out of the cove for a chat with him.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked.

"Doin' fine lad..just sleepin' " Foxy flipped his eye patch up.

Bonnie nodded once, "I'm glad.." he spoke as he looked down the hallway.

Foxy looked at him, "Is something buggin' ye lad?" he asked.

Bonnie shook his head, "It's just.. after the bite, you shut everyone out and stayed in the cove until your exoskeleton was and is half decayed…" he looked down.

Foxy put his hook on Bonnie's shoulder, "I be sorry lad, I.. was just upset and alone…"

Bonnie looked at him, "But ya had me, we used to be best friends Foxy.."

Foxy gave him a small smile. "And still are lad" he grinned.

Bonnie smiled at Foxy and nodded once. "Great, I hope we can hang sometime…if ye aren't hangin' with your girlfriend~" he teased.

Foxy perked his ears. "Aye!" he blushed slightly.

Bonnie chuckled. "Ya heard me correct!" he grinned, nudging Foxy's arm.

"She ain't mi girlfriend! The lass is just mi friend!" Foxy blushed lightly.

Freddy tapped on Foxy, "It kinda looks like it matey" he chuckled.

Foxy raised his hook, "Tis' not lads! I jus' don't wanna see the lass get hurt anymore!"

Bonnie looked at Foxy, who was now blushing a dark red. "Foxy…" he gave him a glare.

Foxy lowered his hook and exhaled. "Fine, I like the lass.."

Bonnie and Freddy both grinned, "Knew it!" they both exclaimed.

Foxy shushed them, "Not so loud lads! He told them.

Bonnie nodded, "We could set up a little do for both of ya!"

Foxy looked at both of them, "Really lads?.." he asked.

Both of them nodded.

Foxy nodded once, "…I'll askthe lass.."

Bonnie nodded once, "Once she's doin' better.."

Foxy nodded and smiled as he walked back into the cove.

*Next Day*

Raven had woken up after a long sleep. She looked to her right, to see Foxy sleeping. Raven soon got up and walked out of Pirate Cove and to her old station, 'DJ's Corner'. Raven sat where she worked with the music, she smiled whenever she went through old discs that she used to play for the kids. Raven propped her feet up and leaned back in her chair.

….

"Hey DJ." Bonnie greeted Raven.

Raven sat normally, "Hello Bonnie!" Raven grinned.

Bonne leaned against the old speakers, "How are ya feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine now." Raven gave Bonnie a small but assuring smile.

Bonnie tapped his foot. "So.."

Raven raised a brow, "So, what?.."

Bonnie stood straight, "Foxy didn't ask you?"

Raven stood up. "Ask me what?" she tilted her head.

"About goin' on a date with ya!" Bonnie grinned for a second, only to put his paw over his mouth. 'Fuck, Foxy's gonna kill me…' he thought.

Raven blushed lightly as she tilted her head. "Come again?.."

Bonnie exhaled, "Foxy was goin' to ask you on a date… here in the dining hall.."

Raven smiled lightly and blushed. "That's uh.. nice?"

Bonnie frowned a little, "You don't like Foxy?..." he asked her with a bit of disappointment.

Raven couldn't help but smile and blush a little. "I so actually…"

Bonnie grinned and hugged her tightly. "That's good!"

Raven hugged back. "Alright, but first.. tell anybody and I will rip your optics out and shove them down your throat!~" she gave an innocent smile.

Bonnie nodded rapidly. "Yes ma'am.."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Date Night

Since Bonnie and Freddy convinced Foxy to ask Raven to go on a small date with him. Foxy had spent a few hours alone in Pirate Cove trying to get his act together. Bonnie and Freddy were in the dining hall as Raven spent the day in the office.

Once Foxy was ready he stepped out of Pirate Cove and went to look for Raven. Raven was leaning against the wall, just chilling.

…

Foxy exhaled deeply and tapped Raven's shoulder. "..Raven?..."

Raven turned around to see Foxy. "Yeah?"

Foxy scratched the back of his neck. "…Could I ask ye a question?"

Raven nodded once, "Sure ya can." She chuckled. "What is it?.."

Foxy gulped and rubbed his hook, "Er.. Would ye like to eh.." he stammered.

Raven gave him a confused look, "Foxy, I don't understand what you are saying…"

Foxy sighed, "Would ye consider goin' on a date with me?..." Foxy spoke; afraid of her answer.

Raven blushed slightly, rubbing her wrist. "Sure, I'd love to.." she smiled.

Foxy sighed, "I understand if ye-" he paused. "Wait, what did ya say lassie?.."

Raven giggled and blushed still, "I said I'd love to" she smiled.

Foxy grinned excitedly. "Uh, that's great lass! …" he blushed.

Raven blushed, "I uh, guess I'll see you later tonight?" she asked.

Foxy nodded, "Dining hall at twelve.." he nodded.

Raven walked down the hallway

Foxy smiled to himself as he walked back into the cove.

*Twelve AM*

Foxy made his way to the dining hall wearing his old pirate hat, just to make a good impression. Freddy and Bonnie began to pat him on the back.

"Ya actually asked her?..~" Freddy nudged his elbow; teasing him.

Foxy rolled his eyes, "Whatever lad, is everythin' ready?.."

Bonnie nodded as he patted Foxy on the shoulder, "Yup, we got it all ready.."

Foxy nodded but hesitated, "But, What about Chica? He asked.

Freddy stepped by the hall entrance, "She won't bother ya, she's too busy raging in the supply closet"

Foxy chuckled, "I ain't surprised.."

Raven walked through the entrance, "She'll learn not to mess with ya~" she gave everyone a shy smile.

Foxy looked at Raven as he walked towards her. "Ye look great lassie"

Raven flattened her ears and blushed. "Ya don't look too bad yourself Captain." She spoke as she rubbed her arm.

Foxy blushed as he took her hand into his.

Raven raised her ears and smiled softly.

Foxy led her to the table. "Sit.." he smiled.

Raven nodded and sat down across from Foxy.

After two hours of talking and bonding, Raven and Foxy walked out of the dining hall and stopped in front of Pirate Cove, they both faced each other.

After a few moments of silence Raven finally spoke, "Foxy?.." she asked.

Foxy looked at her, "Yeah lass?.."

Raven exhaled and lowered her ears, "I love ye.." she said softly.

Foxy put his arm around her waist and nuzzled her lovingly, "I love ye too lassie.~" he purred.

Raven lowered her ears and purred with him.

Freddy and Bonnie watched them both, Bonnie smiled as he now knew that Foxy now had another friend to talk to. But, Bonnie felt like that they would hit it off, more than just friends..

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vengeance

It had been a few nights since Raven and Foxy had their 'date' together, and Chica had been watching their every move they made on the security cams. Chica really hated Raven, not only because she was now close with Foxy, but because she was 'hogging' everyone's attention from her (Chica).

Raven was in her old work station in the dining hall, she had been there for about two hours, trying to clean the discs and re-wire the speakers.

Raven sighed heavily as she finished cleaning the last disc.

Foxy snuck behind Raven and placed his old pirate hat on her head, "Hello lassie" he smiled.

Raven chuckled as she pushed the hat up. "Hello Captain.." she chuckled as she screwed the speaker's nails.

Foxy sat down. "What are ye doin?.."

Raven stood up and rubbed her wrists, "Just fixin' up the old speaker and DJ systems.. just to have somethin' to do" she explained.

Foxy nodded to her, "I remember ye entertainin' the little ones.." he chuckled.

Raven giggled a bit; "I still feel kinda bad about takin' over your performance times" she frowned a bit.

Foxy frowned a bit as he wrapped his arms around her, "I be sorry lassie, it ain't yer fault.. Aye, it t'was mi own." He spoke softly.

Raven nodded once; "Yeah, I know.." she purred softly.

Foxy smiled once as he headed towards the hall entrance.

Raven grinned as she continued to work on the speakers.

*Meanwhile*

Chica stepped out of the office to see Foxy walking down the hallway with a smile on his face. 'Now's my chance..' Chica thought as she walked towards Foxy.

Foxy saw Chica come towards him and frowned a bit.

"Hello Captain!" Chica greeted him cheerfully.

Foxy snorted, "Hush lass, I've heard and seen enough of ye.." he growled.

"Aw c'mo Foxy.." Chica whined.

"No lass, leave me alone.." Foxy started walking on.

Chica smirked darkly as she took out a pistol she had taken from the guard.

Foxy jumped against the wall, "What the fuckin' hell lass!?"

"Come with me Captain~" Chica growled.

Foxy made a straight face and snorted. "No lass, I ain't"

Chica held the pistol up, "Yeah, ye are~"

Raven threw a decayed piece of wood at Chica. "Leave 'im alone!"

Chica pointed the pistol at Foxy, "Take one more step DJ, and see what happens…~"

Foxy lowered his ears and looked at Raven, "Don't ye do it lass!"

Raven stepped forward, watching Chica closely.

Chica positioned the gun directly at Foxy; taking her eyes off of Raven.

Raven ran and kicked the pistol out of Chica's hand as Foxy pinned her against the wall.

"Chica you've totally lost your marbles!" Raven scolded; watching Foxy get her still.

Chica stopped her struggle against Foxy.

Foxy growled loudly; "How could ye do this lass?..."

Chica got loose of Foxy's grip as she ran towards the dining hall.

"Ye best be gettin' back here lass!" Foxy yelled.

Raven put a hand on Foxy's shoulder. "Let her go, she's learned her lesson.."

"Don't ye be so sure lass.." Foxy warned.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Quiet Nights ((Note: some of the contents in this chapter and the chapters to come can be/ are sexual. You have been warned.. also I'm starting to use POVs so yeah. FNAF belongs to whoever developed it and Raven belongs solely to me :3 )

~~  
>Ever since Chica had attacked and threatened Foxy, Raven had been more cautious when going to and from the dining hall. Foxy has grown more and more cautious about going near the dining hall. Even though he spent most of his nights with Raven in Pirate's Cove.<p>

**Raven's POV**

I walked down the hallway after I fiddled with the speakers, still trying to fix the old speakers. I heard footsteps as I pin one animatronic against the wall with the spiked end of my left wing. "Wait, wait lass! It's me Foxy!" I heard Foxy's voice and looked at him. "Oh shit! I'm sorry…" I apologize as I let Foxy go.

As Foxy dusted himself off he looked at me. "Aye, that be okay lassie." Foxy spoke to me. "I can't blame ye for tryin' to defend yerself.." he continued. I nod as he turned back to the Cove. "Say lassie?" Foxy asked. "Yes?" I answer him, looking around cautiously. "Would ye like to stay in the Pirate's Cove?.." he asked. I look at him strangely. "Just until Chica gets 'er acts together.." Foxy continued. I nod slightly. "Sure, that'll be fine." I smiled.

**Foxy's POV**

I gave Raven a small smile as I led her towards Pirate's Cove. Even though she made me have certain thoughts about her.. thoughts that I never had about any other animatronic in the diner. I somehow wanted her to be mine, not only tonight.. but until we decay..

**Raven's POV**

I walk past the curtain into Pirate's Cove. I look directly in front of me to see that Foxy had fixed his old pirate ship. "Did you fix that?" I asked him. Foxy nodded, putting on his pirate hat. "Aye, I did it for you lassie" he tipped his hat. I felt myself blush lightly. "But, why me Foxy?.." I ask, trying to hide my blush. The pirate fox nodded once at me then gestured towards the ship. I look back at him and climb onto the ship as I start to sing quietly to myself.

'_Come little children, I'll take thee away~ Into a land of enchantment. Come now sweet children the time's come to play.. here in my garden of shadow~ ….'_

**Foxy's POV**

I stop as I hear Raven sing quietly. 'That must be what she sang to the kids…' Foxy though to himself. "Ye have a beautiful voice lassie~" I grin as she sat down. I see her blush a tiny bit, "Why, uh.. thank you." Raven smiled. I blushed a bit as I sat down next to her. "Say lass?" I turn to her. "Yes?" Raven replied. "Can I ask ye another question?.." I ask.

**Raven's POV**

"Can I ask ye another question?" I hear Foxy's voice once again. "Sure, what's on your mind Captain?" I teased. I turned to Foxy, seeing him a bit distressed. "Raven?..." he started. "Would ye be my first mate?.." Foxy continued, stroking his hook nervously. I froze completely, feeling myself blush. Foxy looked at me, waiting for an answer. I finally spoke after a few minutes of thinking. "Yes Foxy, I will.."

**Foxy's POV**

My ears perked in delight. "Really lassie?" I grin. She nodded. "Yes Foxy, really.." she smiled softly at me. I smile as I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me, wanting to never let go. Raven flattened her ears and purred softly against my chest. "I love ye~" I say to her. "I love you too~" she replied back.

*Twelve AM*

**Foxy's POV**

I have been laying with Raven over a few hours, as I glance down at her every now and then. I felt like it was time to take it up a notch, but maybe I shouldn't. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. I sighed as I looked down at her. I felt Raven move a bit beside me, I move a bit with her. "Um, lassie?" I asked a bit nervously. She looked up and me, "I know what you're about to say.." she chuckled. I froze when I heard those words, "Ye do?.." I ask, feeling myself blush lightly. "I know you want to ask about later nights around here.." She continued. "Future.. nights?..." I stammered.

**Raven's POV**

I giggle, I love to see Foxy blushing and nervous. I know it sounds a bit crude, but it's really cute! "No need to be nervous Captain." I smile as I nuzzle against him. "I-I know lassie.. it's just been awhile since I feel like this.." Foxy replied. "When the timing feels right..~" I smile. Foxy nodded as we both begin to drift off to sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Upgrades (Note: There will be the animatronics from FNAF 2 in this fic) (Another Note: Sorry I haven't posted! Admin's been busy!)

**Foxy's POV**

I woke up a few minutes after nine, which was later for me. I looked to my side to see Raven gone. 'Lassie's probably fixin' up the speakers..' I thought to myself as I sat up, feeling something on my stomach area. I look down to see my old pirate hat. I smile as I put it on, looking at myself on the ship's reflection. I look up to see the curtains parted as I stand up and hop off.

…

After a few minutes, I walked down the ladder, just to see posters of the Grand Re-Opening on the side of the ship. "Aye…" I groan as I start to walk down the hallway to the office.

**Raven's POV**

I was up earlier than usual, I had been talking with Bonnie all the more. Apparently that they are reopening this place soon, and worse.. the new animatronics have already arrived. There were a bunch of '2.0s' of ourselves. I felt like just hurling all over the place at the thought of an 'upgraded' version of myself. I heard there was a 'Foxy 2.0' called Mangle. To me it just sounds gay. It was supposed to be a 'happier' version of Foxy the Pirate. I don't approve of this one bit. But, we just have to endure it.

I heard metal footsteps come towards me. I stood up as I thought it was Foxy. But, to my utter surprise it was.. me? No, it was the new, upgraded version of myself. Only without the wings and headphone. But replaced with a pirate-looking complexion.

**Rachel's POV**

"How do ye do lassie?! Name's Rachel!" I greeted, knowing it was my knock off. "Hello.." The ragged-looking leopard went back to work. "What's yer name?" I ask eagerly. "Raven…" she replied. "I be workin' in Pirate's Cove whenever this here place opens" I explain. "Yeah, right.." Raven sighed heavily. I frowned. "Ye got a problem with me lass?" I asked a bit pissed. "To be honest no… Rachel.." Raven snorted as she walked out of the dining hall. I follow her. "What's yer stage name?" I ask. "DJ Rave-Day.." Raven grunted as she walked towards Pirate's Cove. "Aye, why are ye headin' into Pirate's Cove? Ye aren't a pirate.." I ask her, opening the curtain.

**Foxy's POV**

My ears perked as I hear two voices, one being Raven's.. but I don't know who the other is. I walked out of the cove, to see.. double? "Aye, I be dreaming?.." I asked, rubbing the top of my head. Raven and Rachel looked at Foxy. Raven stepped beside of him; eyeing Rachel slightly. "No Foxy, you're not seeing double" Raven assure him. I look at the other leopard in front of me. "Who might ye be?" I asked her. "I be workin' in the Cove whenever this here place opens." Rachel grinned. Foxy looked back at Raven then at Rachel. "Aye?.." I pondered in confusion. "She's just an upgraded version of me.." Raven lowered her ears and looked back. I nodded once and look at Rachel. "I be Captain Foxy, welcome lassie." I smiled slightly.

**Raven's POV**

I really don't like this upgrade. She's getting on my damn nerves, with her dumb as hell pirate accent. She doesn't even sound like a pirate at all. Just an imitation. Why would Mr. Fazbear want the upgrade to be a pirate and not a DJ. I just don't get it. "Foxy, can I talk to you?.." I ask him. Foxy turned to me and nodded once. "Sure lassie.." Foxy replied. I lead Foxy further down into the hallway, leaving Rachel behind in Pirate's Cove. I lower my ears and looked at Foxy. "Is there a problem with ye lass?.." He asked me a bit concerned. I stay silent for a few seconds. "Do you prefer Rachel.. over me?.." I asked him slowly. Foxy gave me a strange look. "Of course I do not, she's not you.." He gave me a small smile. "Ye will always be the one and only" Foxy continued, putting his one hand on my shoulder and gave me a small nuzzle. I purr slightly. "I just thought you would since she's.. ya know, more like you.." I comment. Foxy shook his head. "She ain't no pirate lassie. Just an imitation." He smiled.

**Foxy's POV**

"When do you think this place will re-open?" Raven asked. "Says 'till be soon lassie. Repairin' lads would be comin' in and freshenin' us up." I smile. She nodded as she looked down the hallway. "I know you're there Bonnie!" she called out. Once I heard her call Bonnie's name I immediately snatched the hat off my head and blushed lightly.

**Bonnie's POV**

I walk out to them. "Sorry, just had too!" I grin while looking at the two. "What's up?" I ask. Raven folded her wings behind her back and adjusted the headphone around her neck. "Well, nothin' just talkin'.." she smiled. Foxy smiled with her as he looked back towards the cove. I saw him look back and smirk a bit, wanting to have a little fun with him. "Eager to go back to the cove eh Foxy?~" I smirk. Raven knew what he was doing and blushed a dark red color. "Aye, why would I be eager lad?" Foxy asked, blushing lightly. I snort as I wrap one arm around his neck in a brotherly way. "Ya know what I mean Captain~" I chuckle. Raven face palmed and leaned against the wall. "I know what you're thinkin' Bonnie and the answer is no.." she grumbled. "Then why are ya blushing?" I asked, laughing a bit. "There is no dang reason, now scram!" she crossed her arms. I chuckled as I headed towards the office. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun with ya!" I call as I leave.

**Foxy's POV**

That was embarrassing. I feel myself still blushing as I rub the back of my head. As I look back at Raven, who was still leaning against the wall. "That was nice.." Raven said with sarcasm. I nod my head once, "Yup, but that's just Bonnie for ye." I said. Raven nodded as we both headed back to Pirate's Cove. We just forgot about newer Raven..

**Rachel's POV**

"I was wonderin' when ye were comin' back!" I grin. I saw Raven sigh heavily. "You knew we were down the hall.." Raven grumbled. I frown, 'Why doesn't she like me?..' I think to myself. Foxy turned back to the cove and entered. 'He doesn't like me?..' I frown to myself. I enter the cove a few minutes after Raven left. Foxy turned to me, "What are ye really after lass?.." he asked with a serious look. I look at him with a strange look. "I ain't after nothin' " I said with a smile. Foxy sat down on the ship behind him. "Right.." He said, looking at his hook. I look down. "Why do ye two hate me!" I grumble. "Lassie, we don't hate you, Raven just isn't that easy ta get along with.." Foxy assured me. I nod a little as Foxy left the cove. 'Alone again…' I think to myself as I sit next to the ship.

**Raven's POV**

I sigh heavily as I mess with some speaker wires some workers had clipped off and were now on top of my set. My ears perk as I hear footsteps approaching me. I look up to see Foxy. "Uh, hey?.." I say shyly. Foxy frowned a bit. "Ye alright lassie?.." he asked. I nodded slightly, "I'm fine." I assured him with a small smile. Foxy got behind the set where I was and sat with me. "Ya seem down lass? Why is that?" he asked. "It's just.." I start. "Rachel?" Foxy finished my sentence for me. I nod once. "She's after you.." I say simply. Foxy nodded as he gave me a gentle nuzzle. "She'll never get to me~" He chuckled . I giggle a bit and return the nuzzle. "Yeah, I know" I purr as I folded my wings on my back and leaned back with Foxy for awhile.

TBC


	10. Author's Note (Again)

Author's Note: Eesh! Sorry guys I haven't been posting. Admin's had a few minor setbacks. But I hope ya'll are enjoying the story! I thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favs! I am greatful. Considering this is my first fanfiction. I also include some songs below for the story:

Raven x Foxy: It Will Rain by Bruno Mars (Look it up)

Raven vs. Chica Battle Scene (Next Chapter) : One Final Effort, Halo 3 Soundtrack (Also look it up)

Once again, thanks for all the favs and views!

~FemaleFoxyofPirateCove


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Brawl (I recommend listening to this while reading: /#!/s/Warriors/70Gwny?src=5

**Chica's POV**

I never really spoke to anybody after I had attacked both Raven and Foxy. I don't really feel bad about it. I just think it's just wrong for her to step in. Before she came, Foxy and I really had it going. I think it's a lie that Bonnie's telling me they're just 'friends'. Goldie has told me that Raven is now Foxy's first mate. That was it, she had to be.. eliminated.

…

I peeked through the backstage door to see Raven sitting at her station. I smirk to myself as I step onto stage. "Hello DJ." I say simply. The she-cat perked her ears and jumped up. "I don't want any trouble Chica.." she said, starting to back up against the wall. "Oh I don't want any trouble kitty.." I say as I hop off the stage. She stepped forward a bit. "Then what do you want?..." she asked. I chuckled mechanically as I took one of Foxy's old stage props and threw it directly at her.

**Raven's POV**

My eyes widen as I jump over it. "Chica! What the hell are you doing?!" I yowl at her. Chica laughed mechanically as she approached me with a plastic sword. "I just want to have a little fun with ya, let's make some music DJ.." she smirked evilly as she positioned the sword so that she could attempt to hit me with it. I growled and flattened my ears. "You want a fight Chica? It's a fight you'll get.." I threw my headphone off of me and stretched my wings out. After a few seconds of deathly eye contact Chica lunged at me, I jumped over her as I start flapping my wings. I started to fly. 'That's new' I thought to myself. Chica looked up at me, "You can actually use those things… impressive…". I hiss loudly as I start harassing and attaching Chica from above. I tore pieces of her exoskeleton off and threw them to the ground. Until Chica threw the plastic sword at my head. The plastic blade didn't hit my head, but the handle did.

**Foxy's POV**

I sat in the Cove until I heard a high-pitched scream. I knew right away it was Raven and Chica brawling. I grabbed Rachel and we both ran to the dining hall, where Chica had Raven pinned down with one foot. I saw a flash of grey ran past me. Rachel rammed Chica off of Raven. "Get offa her!" she hissed as Chica was in front of the stage, rubbing her head. I kneel by Raven's side, helping her up. She looked up at me faintly, pushing herself up. "Get up lassie and get out of here.." I tell her. Raven shook her head as she stood up straight.

**Raven's POV**

I grunted as I leaned on Foxy to support myself, as I tried looking around. Foxy held my arms tightly. "Stay still lassie.." He spoke softly. I get loose from his grip. "I don't need your help.." I grunted. Foxy backed up from me a bit. "As ya wish.." he grunted a bit. I look over to see Rachel brawling with Chica. I flap my wings only once as I hovered over to Chica and Rachel. Chica hissed and growled, trying to push Rachel off of her. "ENOUGH!" I yell loudly, it echoed throughout the restaurant. The other animatronics look at me with a bit of shock in their eyes. Rachel and Chica stood still for the first time in over five minutes. I keep flapping as I look over at all of them with a very serious look. I lowered myself onto the ground in front of the others. I grunt as I leave the dining hall and go back to Pirate's Cove.

**Foxy's POV**

I was beyond pissed. I just wanted to slam Chica's head on the stage. My temper was over the roof. No one's gonna touch her (Raven) like that. I motioned for Rachel to leave, I walk up to Chica. "Get. The. Hell. Outta. Here…" I growled, wanting to cuss the fuck out of her so bad. "I just don't understand why you would pick a half-decayed cat over me?!" Chica started to argue. I just lost it when I heard those few words. "Gaddamit Chica! That's the reason right dere!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I liked ye as a friend!'' I yell. Chica backed up. "I.." she stammered. "I want you as a close friend lassie… but not as a mate.." I turned and left her alone in the dining hall.

**Raven's POV**

I sighed as I rubbed the bottom of my leg. I looked up at Rachel. "Why did you save me?..." I ask her. "I know how much ye mean to Foxy.." Rachel replied, looking down at me. I look at her. "So, you're not after Foxy?.." I ask. Rachel gave me a funny look. "Of course not!" She smiled. I smiled as I stood up. Rachel hopped off of the ship and hugged me lightly. "You're not bad.. for an upgrade.." I tease. Rachel patted me on the back. "I be glad!" she grinned, letting go of me.

**Foxy's POV**

I walk into the cove to see both felines hugging. "I see you be alright lassie?'' I smiled. Raven looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah, I be fine Foxy.." she teased me. Rachel turned to me. "I guess I be leavin' ye both alone…'' she winked at me than left. "Are ye okay lassie?.." I ask Raven. She turned to me and nodded. "Very much.." she chuckled. I wrap a gentle arm around her, "I be glad.." I smiled. Raven smiled at me as I nuzzled her lightly. "I love you.." she whispered. I blush lightly and smile softly. "I love you too DJ~" I purred into her ear.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 12: Nights Alone (Note: This chapter does contain a small amount of lemons, so if you're not comfortable with it. Just don't read it. I really don't want to hear any negative comments. Keep them to yourself.)

**Raven's POV**

I sat in Pirate's Cove, just playing around with a torn up poster that I found on the ground. Rachel was in the dining hall, just hanging out with Bonnie. I sighed in boredom, as I hear footsteps approach me. I look up slightly, only to see a flash of reddish fur. I knew right away it was Foxy. "Hello Foxy.." I smiled. The animatronic fox looked at me and smiled. "'Ello lassie" he smiled as he knelt down in front of me. I sit down as Foxy sat down with me. I exhaled deeply, knowing that there would be peace in the pizzeria only for a little while. All I really want is a few moments alone with Foxy.

**Foxy's POV**

I wrap a gentle arm around Raven's shoulder and smiled at her softly. "How long do you think Chica will keep this charade up?.." She asked me. I shake my head, "Dunno.." I reply. I feel her lean against me slightly. "Tired?" I ask her. She shook her head. "I'm not tired." Raven smiled. I chuckled. "Sure thin' lassie'' I give her a slight nuzzle as I wrap my tail around hers. I saw her blush as I feel hers wrapping around mine.

*Hours Later*

**Still Foxy's POV**

I was walking down the hall as I hummed lightly. I left Raven in the cove with Rachel. I look over towards the dining hall, still pretty pissed at Chica for almost scrapping Raven and Rachel to pieces. I see a dark shade of purple and red walking towards me. I knew right away it was Bonnie. I smile slightly as I walk towards him.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Hey Foxy." I greeted him with a smile. The pirate fox smiled at me and tipped his pirate hat at me. "Hello lad." He smiled. "I've never seen ye smile" I tease him. Foxy rolled his eyes. "Whatever.." he grunted. I laugh as I invite him to sit on the stage. Foxy hesitated a bit. "But where's Chica?" he asked. I shake my head. "Dunno." I reply. Foxy nodded once. "As long as she doesn't attack us again." He replied. I trace my robotic finger across the stage. "What's up eh?" I ask. "Nothin' much laddy." Foxy smiled, as he flipped his eye patch up. "This is really the first time you've really smiled in years.." I point out. Foxy chuckled. "Yar laddy, I be happy now." He grinned. I smile at Foxy as he jumps off the stage and starts to leave.

*Hours Later*

It was now 1 AM in the pizzeria and Foxy and Raven were laying inside the old pirate ship. Their love for each other grew hotter every night they were together. Even though they have only known each other for only a month or two, they loved each other a lot. Maybe too much..

**Foxy's POV**

I look down at Raven, who was trying get rid of excess wires on the edge of her wings. I put my hand over hers and smile. "Don't ye do it.." I chuckle as I give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Raven looked up and me and smiled before she sat on top of me, just to tease me. I chuckle and wrap my arms around her waist. She smiled but blushed. I blushed as well as I start kiss her gently.

(WARNING: Lemon Part! If ye don't like it, please don't read!)

**Raven's POV**

I blush and fold my wings on my back and kiss back lightly, I didn't want things to get too deep. I felt Foxy's metal hook travel lower down to my tail. I blush madly as I close my eyes, trying to lessen up and try to enjoy it. My tail began to twitch, which isn't normal for me. I knew what he was thinking and feeling. My stomach started to turn as Foxy's hook stopped at my backside. I shuddered a bit but blushed.

**Foxy's POV**

I blush madly as I use my free hand to flip my eye patch up. "If I make ye uncomfortable lassie, let me know.." I whispered to her softly. I see her nod slightly. "I will.." she replied. I blush as I rubbed her back end with the tip of my hook. Once I hear her moan softly, I smirk a bit as I nipped at her neck a bit, just to tease her. I hear a mix of her growl and a sweet but harsh moan. I smirk once again as I begin to rub her sides.

**Raven's POV**

I never had somebody do this to me, but.. I liked it~. I heard Foxy grunt just a bit, which made me blush. I had Foxy on top of me, which made it even more embarrassment. But I could tell that Foxy didn't care, I felt it in my endo. I squeak a bit as I feel Foxy's hook rub my backside a bit harder. I moan slightly as I claw at his chest, wrapping my tail around his leg. I see Foxy smirk as he nipped on my ear slightly. "Ye be eager lassie~" He purred in my ear. I purr and smirk. "Very~".

**Foxy's POV**

I smirk as I pull her up in front of my face, as I start to nip her neck. I blush madly as I hear her moan. "Ye be cute when ye moan Raven~" I smirk as I rake my hook along her chest. She moaned a bit as she started to rake her claws against my chest as well. I blush as I moan. Raven smirked. "Ye also be cute when ye moan~" she purred, adding a bit of a pirate accent to her sentence. I chuckle lowly. "We just be gettin' started lassie~" I smirk as I sit up, pulling Raven onto my lap. Her ears lower and she blushed madly. "Don't ye be embarrassed lassie..''. I smirk as I start nipping her neck as my hook began to travel lower and lower. Which was now stopping at Raven's private areas.

**Raven's POV**

I jumped a bit and blushed as I felt Foxy's hook against my private area(s). I moan a bit louder than the other few times. "Ye have a nice booty lass~" I heard Foxy whispered in my left ear. I felt my blush grow. My face is probably as red as a tomato. Foxy rubbed it a few times, I continued to moan as I clutch onto his shoulders. I lick his cheek childishly, just to tease him slightly. Foxy chuckled as he positioned me on top of his upper legs and lap. Foxy smirked as he slowly slid in..

**Foxy's POV**

I grunt and blush madly as I felt Raven hold onto my shoulders and pant slightly. I use my free hand to stroke her back. "Hush now lassie.." I whisper in her ear. Her panting died down a little. I didn't want to move just yet, I didn't want to hurt her. Raven looked at me and nodded slightly. I nod back and blush as I start to thrust into her gently. I hear her moan as I continue. Up and down, In and Out, our moans grew louder. Raven started moving on top of me. I start to moan, I knew that she was doing this just to tease me.

**After a Few Minutes**

**Still Foxy's POV**

We decided to stop after a few minutes, we didn't want anyone to hear. But.. we forgot about Mike. "Fuck me!" I grunt. I saw Raven jump a bit. "What's wrong?.." she asked. "We forgot about the lad.." I groaned. "Which?" she asked. "Mike." I said with a straight face. Raven's face immediately went blank. ''FUCK!" she yelled.

**Mike's POV**

"Oh shit.. they know.." I thought to myself. I look over to the clock, it's only three AM. "SHIT!" I groaned as I closed both of the doors, to avoid being killed by both of them. As soon as I closed the door on my left, Raven slammed into it. "FUCK YOU MIKE, GET THE LIVIN' FUCK OUT HERE!" she yelled. "FUCK ME!" I yell as I heard Foxy bang against the door on my left. "Fuck, I'm screwed.." I groaned as I sat underneath the desk.

TBC

((That ending though XD))


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry I have not been posting! Admin's got a new computer and I had to erase everything. Chapter 11 will be up as soon as possible. I hope ya'll understand. I'll keep y'all posted! ㈴1㈴1㇮9㇮9


End file.
